


The Task at Hand

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting it up and going down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Task at Hand

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://jjtaylor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jjtaylor.livejournal.com/)**jjtaylor** wanted porn. Who am I to refuse?
> 
> Originally posted 6-21-06

She’d never considered this benefit before as Moody pins her to the wall of the elevator. His hands are everywhere at once, touching her and pushing at the different clothes, squeezing and stroking her breasts through her thin t-shirt, calloused hands sliding along the brief hint of midriff beneath them shortened hem.

“Going to request a change in required Auror uniform,” he growls against her skin as his hand flattens against her stomach and slides upward, his low groan as he finds the bare curve of her breast sending shocked heat to her stomach. “Like this much better.”

She’s unsure how he can speak as she lets her head fall back, reveling in the sensations. She can hear the low whirring of his eye and knows that he’s tracking the movement of the elevator as it continues its rickety ascent, slowing to almost stopping at every floor before jerking along on the journey upwards. Subconsciously she knows it, though nothing filters through her brain other than the coil of smoke and heat that is his breath on her skin and his fingers roughly teasing her nipple.

“Moody,” she moans softly, turning her head to find his mouth. He flinches, as he does any time something unexpected touches his lips, but he knows her now and lets her slide her tongue against his, lets her shift the tide of their bodies until he’s against the elevator wall and she’s against him.

They can’t use magic, as their deep in Muggle London, and even if they could, the dilapidated building they’re in has more protections than Hogwarts, so she simply sinks to her knees and does the work herself, unfastening his trousers and sliding them off his hips. He growls disapproval, but she’s used to the noise, and it changes rapidly enough as her pink lips part and she takes him in.

“Nymph,” he whispers. His pet name for her, the name he teases over her skin when he fucks her. She moans around his shaft and he grasps the elevator railing, closing his eyes. She knows she’s won at that moment, because even with his magic eye, he hates to let his guard down. She smiles and he laughs, the gruff sound sending a shock of heat right to her groin, and she moves one hand to the base of his cock and the other beneath her short skirt.

Moody’s muscles are tightening, tautening beneath his skin and his hand is buried in her hair, long and blonde today, and he’s whispering her name, his hips rolling against her warm tongue and the heavy suction as she takes him in. Her fingers push past wet fabric and tight elastic to the hard nub of her clit and she moans against him, the sound forcing a answering one from Moody’s lips.

Tonks shivers as Moody tightens his hand in her hair, forcing her eyes to his. She eases away from him, shaking and unsteady until he guides her back to the wall of the elevator, her knickers sliding down her legs to the floor with the easy tug of his hand. He slides his hand beneath her skirt to her arse then slowly caresses the length of her thigh, urging her leg up and around him. She whimpers and complies, the tartan fabric of her skirt bunched between them as he enters her, his hips rolling forward as he pushes inside.

“Yes,” she breathes and nods, tightening her leg until her heel digs into his arse, pulling him closer still. Moody groans, his breath hot on her skin as he buries his face in her neck, licking and sucking at the damp flesh, flushed with need and perspiration. She can tell he’s close as his breath huffs over her and she slides her hand down between them, fingers brushing his shaft where it enters her. He groans again and she laughs, low and heavy and delighted, and then finds her clit with her fingers, rubbing at it in desperate time with his hard strokes.

“Someone’s coming,” he whispers in her ear and she laughs, making the statement truth. His grumbling amusement fades into an intense moment of pressure, his forehead against hers in the moment before he seeks out her kiss and comes with his cock deep inside her and his tongue in her mouth.

The elevator jerks again as he eases free of her, finally coming to a stop. He nods his head and waves his hand, warmth flooding through her as the spell penetrates her skin. She nods and takes her wand from her thigh-high, fishnet stocking, her face a mask of professionalism. They’ve reached the top then, past all the wards and spells to a floor that doesn’t exist, and now they have a job to do.  



End file.
